Jumping to Conclusions
by Juura99
Summary: Naruto works in a crappy job, gets a crappy salary and has pretty much a crappy life. But one thing makes it worth it. Sasuke. It makes it all worth it to see his face every day- WHAT THE HELL IS SASUKE DOING ON THE ROOF! SasuNaru. T for mild language.


**Hey there! I was actually in the bathroom washing some blood off my hands (I cut my finger while cooking!) when this Parasite of an Idea crawled into my head and just wouldn't go away! So, I did the only cure known and typed it out. And this is the result. A short one-shot.**

**So, enjoy. **

* * *

**Jumping to Conclusions.**

Naruto was walking towards his office building slowly. He worked for Konoha Telecommunications. He was the guy who sat among a bunch of other guys and girls and answered every ring with a 'Hello, this is Naruto. How may I assist you?' before listening to them ask some random stuff and saying 'Please hold while I switch you over to our manager.'

That was his job's vocabulary.

He didn't enjoy the work. He could have gotten another job, if he tried hard enough. He could've even been promoted to something more exciting, but he was still in the same spot.

Why? There was only one reason, really.

And that was the man who sat next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto had fallen in love with that bastard after spending some time getting to know the guy. Sasuke was a cold, arrogant, anti-social prick who had the same iceberg that sank the titanic shoved up his ass.

And Naruto was in love with him.

The world was full of mysteries.

He let out a long, agitated sigh. He was putting up with a crappy job, a crappy salary and a crappy life all because he found that when he was with Sasuke, and talking to him, he didn't feel quite so crappy anymore.

Was it worth it?

He paused and thought of all the things Sasuke had told him, how the raven haired man seemed to only smile at him.

Yes.

He thought it was worth it.

He couldn't explain it. But somehow, he wanted to be close to the Uchiha. He knew all the little quirks about Naruto, all the things that make him tick. And Naruto knew all of Sasuke's ticks too.

They got on well. They could talk about meaningless things for ages and not get bored. Naruto could make Sasuke laugh and smile, while no one else could.

And Sasuke could see through Naruto like a piece of glass. Naruto had only ever cried in front of Sasuke, and only because the stoic Uchiha had cracked through all his defences and forced him to confess what was troubling him.

And Naruto was pretty sure no one else in the office had seen Sasuke's concerned face.

So, Naruto kept walking towards the office. It was a rather small building. Only four stories.

That was tiny compared to the rest of the buildings in the city.

Naruto was right there when he felt the urge to look up.

When he did, his heart stopped.

Sasuke was standing on the roof. No, on the edge of the roof. And he was looking out at the city. And his arms were spread forwards, like he was reaching for something.

Instinct took over Naruto brain, and like a bullet he was in the building and tearing up the stairs.

'Shit! Shit! He's gonna jump! Shit! There must have been trouble with his family again! SHIT!' was the frantic chanting in his mind.

He shoved several people out of his way, ignoring their cries of protest. He had to get to the roof.

He climbed the first flight of stairs, ran into Inuzuka Kiba who flipped him off, carried on running, almost tripped Sabaku Gaara on his way up the second flight, reached the third floor with his lungs on fire, ignored the pain and started up the third stair case.

Finally, he reached the fourth floor, and ran to the short staircase that led to the roof exit.

He kicked the door open, spotted Sasuke still standing on the ledge and shot forwards.

"SASUKE! DON'T DO IT!" he screamed. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and pulled him backwards. Sasuke let out a surprised yell as he toppled over to the floor. They rolled and somehow Sasuke was on his back, Naruto had his face pressed into Sasuke's chest and his arms wrapped around him and he was squeezing him tightly.

"Ouch! Dobe, what the fuck are you –"

"DON'T DO IT! DON'T JUMP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"What? What the fuck are you talking abo –"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! SO DON'T DO IT! I CAN'T STAND IT IF YOU DIE!"

"...W-what?"

"I'm serious! I love you bastard! I have for a long time! And I want to help you! If there's trouble with your family, then tell me, and I'll do whatever I can to help you feel better! Just don't do this! This isn't the way out!"

"...Naruto."

"NO! I won't let you go! Don't fucking throw your life away! I won't fucking let you! I don't care if I have to tie you to my back, I won't let you do it!"

"Naruto!"

"Don't do it. Don't do it. Please, don't do it!"

"NARUTO!"

Finally, Sasuke's voice seemed to break through the frantic haze that was Naruto's mind. He slowly raised his head, looking up at the Uchiha and saw...a smirk?

"...?"

"...Dobe, you thought I was going to jump?"

"...huh? But you were on the roof! You were on the ledge! With your arms out in front of you!"

"And I was holding a camera. And I was taking a picture of the city. And I was getting down from the ledge when you grabbed me."

"...oh...uh...whoops?"

"Hn."

"..."

"...So, you love me?"

Naruto blinked, only now realizing exactly what he'd said. He gulped and blushed.

"Uh...well...uh..."

"Do you love me?"

"..."

"...Is that a no?"

"NO! I do! I do love you! I told you I have for a long time!"

"..."

"..."

"...Hn. Good."

"What do you mean go –" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. His blue eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's tongue swipe at his bottom lip. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, and Sasuke's tongue delved inside. He moaned at the feeling and his eyes fluttered closed.

They stayed that way until the need to breath became too strong, and they pulled away, gasping.

Naruto shook his head to try and focus.

"Bastard. What was that?"

"Surely you know what a kiss is?"

"TEME! I meant why did you do that? What was that for?"

"I love you too."

"...Eh?"

"Dobe. The only reason I'm still in this crappy job, and dealing with my crappy salary and living the crappy life at home, is because I want to see you every day."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"...Honestly...me too."

"Hn. Well, maybe we can change it so that we can see each other without the crappy parts."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"...Naruto."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Can you get off of me now? We do kind of have work today."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme."

And they left the roof together, hand in hand, to carry on with the crappy jobs that they found were not quite so crappy any more.

* * *

**So, how was it? Funny? Crappy(lol, I used that a lot in this!) Anyway, it was just something random that hit me, so yeah.**

**Review would be nice!  
**


End file.
